Más que una profecia, Un sentimiento
by Liinah
Summary: Luego de Perseguir a Barbosa y recuperar el Perla Negra, Jack se encuentra con una enigmática joven y un gran secreto tras la huella de un tesoro.
1. El tesoro del faraon Naut

"**Más que una profecía, un sentimiento"**

"**El tesoro del Faraón Naut****…"**

Luego de haber derrotado al Kraken y haber perseguido a Barbosa hasta que le devolviese el Perla Negra, Jack se encamina junto a Tortuga a descansar unos días y prepararse para su próxima aventura.

- ¡Todo listo Jack, podemos desembarcar cuando quieras! – avisa Gibbs a Jack

- Excelente noticia, dile a todos que desembarquen ahora y comiencen a buscar provisiones para el Perla.

- Claro Jack

- ¡Ah! Y Gibbs

- ¿dime?

- Que no se les olvide el ron

- Claro que no – responde sonriendo al Capitán del Perla Negra mientras bajaba con la demás tripulación

- Bueno, veamos que tiene de nuevo para mi Tortuga – piensa en voz alta Jack antes de seguir a sus compañeros.

Al bajar de la nave Jack nota algo muy interesante en la playa, un grupo de piratas rodeaban algo que se escapaba al conocimiento de Sparrow, así que por su gran curiosidad decidió ir a investigar.

- ¡¡Señores!! – llama la atención de los piratas

- Sparrow… - reconoce uno de los hombres

- Montero… tanto tiempo sin verte ¿aún sigues enfadado por lo que pasó?

- ¿El hecho de que te hallas robado la mitad del botín que conseguí en Singapur?

- No lo robé, fue un préstamo que pienso devolverte algún día, lo prometo

- Pues de eso ya van más de tres años, ¡Quiero mi dinero ahora Sparrow!, pensaba seguir a la maldita ramera que se llevó mi mapa, pero ahora que te encontré pienso saldar viejas deudas, ¡¡atrápenlo!! – ordenó a los hombre, que sin pensarlo dos veces salieron persiguiendo a Jack.

- De acuerdo es hora de correr… - pensó Jack en voz alta mientras comenzaba a correr con todas sus energías – Caballeros… - se detiene cerca de una polea que colgaba de una casa – recordarán este día como el que casi atrapan Al Capitán Jack Sparrow – anuncia soltando el peso del otro extremo de la soga y elevándose rápidamente.

Los hombres trataron de perseguirlo, pero de un momento a otro desapareció como por arte de magia.

Jack estaba escondido entre unos barriles, esperó hasta que se fueran y fue donde su tripulación.

- ¡Señor Gibbs! – se acerca rápidamente

- ¿Pasa algo Jack?

- si, acabo de tener un encuentro poco deseado con un viejo amigo y temo que tiene a todo Tortuga buscándome, necesitamos largarnos de aquí, dile a todos que embarquen las provisiones, nos vamos.

- De acuerdo

Jack fue a refugiarse al Perla, mientras esperaba que los demás llegaran, cuando llegaron zarparon lo más rápido posible, al estar a unas cuantas millas de Tortuga un par de hombre de Jack le tienen una noticia.

- ¿Capitán?

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Encontramos un polizón en la bodega – avisan dejando ver a una mujer con extrañas vestimentas y exóticos rasgos

- Di tu nombre mujer – ordena Jack al ver a la hermosa chica que estaba al frente suyo, con una piel blanca, ojos celestes verdosos y una larga cabellera negra.

- Jade Naut, hija de Said Naut, gobernador de Alejandría – responde cabizbaja

- Traía esto Capitán – comenta Pintel dándole un viejo trozo de papiro

- Llévenla al calabozo ahí la interrogaré, no le suelten las manos – ordena Jack mientras ve el mapa que le acaban de dar

Minutos después el Capitán Sparrow se dirige al calabozo, donde se encontraba Jade.

- ¿Tú eres la mujer que perseguía Montero ¿no es así? – pregunta el pirata sentándose en una silla

- Es cierto – responde con la cabeza baja y fríamente

- ¿Le robaste este mapa? - pregunta mostrándole el pedazo de papiro

- El se lo robó a mi padre luego de matarlo – Responde alzando la mirada que estaba llena de odio - yo sólo trataba de recuperar lo que le pertenece a mi familia

- ¿De donde eres? – Jack nota los hermosos y exóticos rasgos de Jade

- de Alejandría una de las Colonias de Egipto que trata de rebelarse ante el poder de Inglaterra

- Así que eres egipcia… ¿y a dónde lleva este mapa?

- Al tesoro del Faraón Naut antepasado de mi familia

- ¿Eres de la realeza?

- Se podría decir que sí, escucha, terminemos con esto pronto; mátame y consigue el tesoro pronto, ya perdí las esperanzas de recuperar el honor de mi familia

- ¿honor de tu familia?

- Desde que Montero mató a mi padre, mi familia perdió su honor, por viejas costumbres de mi pueblo; al ser yo la única heredera de los Naut mi deber era recuperar el mapa, encontrar el tesoro y recuperar el honor.

- Interesante, bueno mi estimada princesa le propongo un trato. Yo no te mato y tu me ayudas a encontrar el tesoro del Faraón Naut ¿Savvy?

- Estás loco, ese tesoro ha permanecido oculto durante más de 300 años y todos los que han tratado de buscarlo han muerto en el intento

- Olvidas un gran detalle, Soy el Capitán Jack Sparrow.

- ¿Jack Sparrow? He escuchado muchas historias sobre ti – comenta impresionada de esta hablando con el mismo Jack de las historias

- Supongo que todas buenas

- Mi abuelo siempre me contó sobre ti, decía que eras un héroe anónimo, y que siempre daba la impresión de que querías salvar tu propia vida dejando atrás a los demás aunque no fueran tus intensiones.

- Que puedo decir, tu abuelo me conocía bien

- Claro que sí, lo conociste muy bien según se; su nombre era Mohamed Naut más conocido como "ojos de oro", supongo que le decían así por sus ojos tan amarillos como el oro

- ¿tu abuelo fue ojos de oro? - pregunta Jack sorprendido con la confesión de Jade

- Sí, ¿era parte de tu tripulación hace unos 5 años no es así?

- Gran pirata, no puedo creer que seas su nieta, ahora que te veo bien, te pareces mucho a él.

-Gracias, bueno Capitán Sparrow creo que acepto su trato, lo ayudaré a buscar el tesoro del rey Naut a cambio de mi vida.

- Recuperaré el honor de tu familia también – confiesa Jack - ¡Raggeti! - llama al hombre que estaba custodiando el calabozo

- ¿Llamó Capitán?

- Sí, quiero que liberes a nuestra intrusa, que de ahora en adelante es mi invitada

- Claro capitán – Raggeti obedece y libera a Jade de la celda

-¿Tienes hambre querida?

- Ahora que lo mencionas un poco – responde sonrojándose

- Pues bien, ven y el buen Cotton te dará algo de comer

- Gracias capitán Sparrow

- Dime Jack, no quiero formalidades entre la nieta del buen ojos de oro y yo

Jack lleva a Jade a la cocina donde le dan algo para alimentarse, ya que hacía días que no comía.

- Gracias por todo Jack – agradece de todo corazón jade

- de nada cariño, pero me gustaría que habláramos sobre el tesoro del Faraón Naut

- De acuerdo, el Faraón Naut fue uno de los últimos faraones de la onceava dinastía descendiente del Faraón Seti II, se dice que fue uno de los más queridos por el pueblo egipcio, cuando Napoleón llegó a sus tierras, Naut mandó a esconder sus riquezas muy lejos de Egipto, y que lo dividieran en tres partes pequeñas y dos partes grandes, cinco en total repartidas entre América y el continente frío.

- Interesante y eso lugares están especificados en este mapa ¿cierto?

- Así es, pero también cada parte del tesoro tiene una maldición distinta

- ¿y cómo sabremos a qué nos enfrentamos si en el mapa no aparece ninguna maldición nombrada?

- En este mapa hay muchos jeroglíficos Jack, pero sólo dicen como llegar a los tesoros, supongo que cuando lleguemos a ellos habrán advertencias

- También estarán en jeroglíficos ¿no?

- Si, pero para tu fortuna yo se leerlos, recuerda que soy egipcia

- Y es una fortuna tenerte de mi lado, pero ahora debe descansar, puedes hacerlo en mi cabina es la más grande de la esquina derecha, Cotton lleva a la señorita Jade a mi cabina

- Gracias Jack eres muy amable, mi abuelo tenía razón sobre ti

- El que debe agradecerte por el cumplido soy yo querida, ahora ve a descansar, nos espera un largo viaje por delante

Jade va a dormir un poco a la cabina de Jack mientras el arregla todo con su tripulación sobre la nueva expedición que realizarán.

- Bueno mis queridos amigos, tenemos una nueva aventura en nuestro horizonte, gracias a la llegada de la señorita Jade Naut, que de por sí es nieta de nuestro querido ex compañero "ojos de oro", tenemos el mapa del tesoro del Faraón Naut, que según tengo entendido es muy grande – informa Jack a sus hombres

- ¿Qué tan grande es Jack? – pregunta Gibbs realmente interesado

- Tan grande que tuvieron que repartirlo en cinco puntos distintos – responde con voz misteriosa cosa que le da aun más interés a sus hombres – Bien y qué me dicen, ¿aceptan la nueva misión?

- ¡¡¡Claro!!! – gritan al unísono todos los piratas

- Así me gusta, bien ¡¡a trabajar perros sarnosos!! – ordena Jack y todos comienza a movilizarse, luego va a ver a Jade a la cabina principal.

Jade se había quedado profundamente dormida en la cama de Jack, cosa que al pirata le pareció muy conmovedor, la cubrió con una manta y salió de la habitación.

- ¿Qué tal está tu invitada Jack? – pregunta Gibbs asustando a Jack

- Cuando quiera que alguien me mate de un infarto te llamaré Gibbs y en cuanto a Jade, se quedó dormida, al parecer hace días que no descansaba.

- Es una bella chica Jack y no conoce tu historial con las mujeres – comenta Gibbs con intenciones dobles que Jack descubre

- Se lo estás tratando de decir, pero con ella no haré lo mismo que con las demás

- ¿Por qué no, es una bella mujer?

- Si es muy hermosa, pero ella es especial, es difícil de explicar, pero cuando la vi por primera vez sentí algo muy especial en su personalidad que no estoy muy seguro conozca su significado.

- Tendrás que esperar a ver que pasa

- Exactamente, bueno pero ahora te invito un trago compañero

- Con gusto – ambos hombres se fueron a la bodega de ron (si tenían su propia bodega) y bebieron hasta el anochecer.

Ya pasada la media noche Jade despertó y Salió a la cubierta a tomar un poco de aire y allí se encontró con Jack

- Yoho, Yoho Pirates life for me… - Cantaba Jack muy alegre

- ¿Jack?...-

- Hola linda, ¿dormiste bien? – pregunta Jack con una botella de ron en la mano

- Si gracias, ¿estas ebrio?

- sólo un poco mareado nada de qué preocuparse

- Dime cuántas botellas te haz tomado

- Perdí la cuenta después de las primeras cinco

- Pirata… - se resignó Jade – acompáñame a la cocina te prepararé un café muy fuerte

- Jack se levantó de suelo y trató de dar un par de pasos, cayéndose de inmediato – Creo que no puedo sólo… -

- Déjame ayudarte – Jade toma la mano de Jack y trata de levantarlo y llevarlo a la cocina, luego de muchos intentos por fin lo logró y le preparó un café muy pero muy fuerte – haber si así se te pasa la borrachera

- Eres muy buena conmigo y también muy hermosa ¿lo sabías? – Decía incoherentemente Jack.

- Gracias, supongo, tómate ese café te hará bien

- lo que usted diga princesa – obedeció tomando un sorbo que si no hubiera sido por Jade lo hubiera escupido al momento de contacto con su lengua

- ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!

- Granos de Café de mi tierra, son uno de los más fuertes que hay, te harán bien – a duras penas Jack terminó la taza de café y se quedó profundamente dormido en la mesa de la cocina

- Descanse Capitán Sparrow, probablemente por la mañana pueda decirle donde nos dirigimos- Jade salió de la cocina y fue a cubierta a esperar que amaneciera.

A la mañana siguiente cerca de las nueves de la mañana Jack despierta con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sale a cubierta un poco desorientado, ahí se encuentra con Jade quien admiraba el paisaje.

- Hola querida, ¿cómo estás? – pregunta Jack a modo de saludo

- Al parecer mejor que tu, ¿mala resaca?

- Horrible, nunca me había dado una tan fuerte, aunque supongo que debo agradecerte a ti por darme esa sustancia que me durmió como a un bebe ¿no es así?

- El café tiene por función despertar a los hombre, pero cuando uno está ebrio tiene un efecto contrario y te duerme como un pequeño niño

- Pues muchas gracias

- No fue nada, te debo mucho Jack es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, me salvaste la vida y salvarás a mi familia eres un héroe

- No es para tanto, sólo hago lo que creo correcto.

- Eso me dice que tienes muy buenos sentimiento, bueno Capitán Sparrow es hora de que sepa donde nos dirigimos ¿no lo cree así?

- Soy todo oídos cariño

- Según el mapa habla de Amon Ra y Amon ka el sol y la luna

- ¿y qué dice sobre ellos?

- Dice que "el primer tesoro está donde el sol dura tanto como la luna y amos nunca se juntan"

- Donde el sol dura tanto como la luna, eso quiere decir donde el día dura tanto como la noche, es en el continente frío

- ¿La Antártica?

- Correcto.

- Entonces al continente frío hay que ir

- Tu lo haz dicho – Jack busca a sus hombres y les informa el rumbo donde deben ir, los hombres acatan las ordenes y fijan el rumbo.


	2. El continente frío

"…**El continente frío…"**

Jack da las órdenes correspondientes mientras fijaban rumbo hacia el continente blanco, al terminar se acerca a Jade quien estaba admirando el paisaje.

- Todo listo querida, ya está fijado el rumbo, en tres días estaremos en los mares de la Antártica – comenta Jack

- Me alegra escuchar eso… - Responde jade sonriendo

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – comienza Jack

- Claro ¿de qué se trata?

- Estas maldiciones, me refiero a las que tienen los tesoros que estamos buscando, ¿son muy peligrosas?

- No tengo idea, por lo general las maldiciones egipcias, son de momento, me explico, por ejemplo si tocas un brazalete que fue de un faraón, te cae salitre a presión o una roca gigante encima, cosas así

- Entonces es cosa de esquivarlas y ya

- Básicamente si y esperemos que sean también así las del faraón Naut

- Esperemos que si – Jack quiere preguntarle de su vida, saber más de ella, por alguna extraña razón se siente atraído a aquella princesa egipcia que llego a su vida sin motivo visible - ¿bebes princesa?

- sólo en ocasiones especiales o cuando amerita alguna celebración

- entonces… ¿aceptaría beber un poco de ron conmigo?

- la última vez que bebiste Jack, te recuerdo que tuve que llevarte a rastras a la cocina.

- Ante una dama se controlarme, prometo no embriagarme

- Si ese es el caso, acepto tu invitación – Jade y Jack van a buscar unas botellas de ron y luego de vuelta a la cubierta del Perla, luego de un par de tragos Jade comienza a marearse, ya que no está acostumbrada a beber ron.

- ¿Otro más querida? – ofrece Jack con la botella en la mano

- Suficiente alcohol para mi Jack

- ¿Tan poco aguantas?

- No estoy acostumbrada a beber y menos ron

- Bueno, más para mi – Jack se termina la botella en un solo respiro – Princesa, me gustaría conocerte más… si me lo permites

- ¿Y qué quieres saber sobre mi?

- Bueno hasta donde se, eres descendiente de reyes y gente con poder en tu pueblo; también eres descendiente de piratas por parte del buen ojos de oro, pero más allá de eso no se nada, me gustaría conocer más de tu enigmático pueblo y tu persona

- Bueno, no hay mucho que contar, mi pueblo es uno de los grupos más antiguos del alto Egipto, casi todos saben leer y escribir jeroglíficos y adoramos a nuestros dioses respetando los que impuso Napoleón al llegar a nuestro territorio, todos nos ayudamos y nos conocemos, somos muy unidos cuando alguien tiene problemas y siempre tratamos de verle el lado positivo a las cosas y en cuanto a mi no hay mucho que saber, soy la única hija del gobernador Said y por tanto única heredera, tengo 18 años, por lo que ya debo hacerme cargo de algunas cosas de la colonia de Alejandría y ahora que murió mi padre supongo que seré la próxima líder de mi pueblo.

- Interesante, llevas una vida llena de responsabilidades, al parecer

- ¿y qué hay sobre usted Capitán Sparrow? ¿Cómo es su vida a cargo del Perla Negra?

- Mi vida y yo somos una caja de sorpresas, no llevo una vida muy organizada me gusta la improvisación y soy un aventurero por naturaleza

- Interesante... y ¿qué tal su vida sentimental? ¿Hay alguna señora Sparrow a quién deba conocer? – pregunta jade con una mirada y sonrisa pícara

- Aún no existe la mujer que logre domar este corazón, cuando la haya que no te quepa duda que serás la primera en conocerla

- Gracias por el voto de confianza Jack, bueno es hora de que tu comandes tu barco y yo me valla a dormir un poco; el ron y yo definitivamente no somos amigos – Jade se levanta y va a descansar un momento a la cabina que se le había asignado

- Descansa querida – se despide Jack y se dirige al timón para comandar el Perla

Los días pasaron muy rápido Jack y Jade se conocían cada vez mejor, hasta que entablaron una linda amistad. Ya se estaban acercando a los mares antárticos y el frío era mucho más grande.

- Jack nota a jade algo inquieta o tal vez incómoda por lo que decide acercarse a ella y averiguar – te noto algo inquieta querida ¿pasa algo?

- No es nada Jack, no hay de qué alarmarse – responde Jade temblando de frío

- Jack nota el frío que tiene Jade y le pasa su chaqueta – no es mucho, pero te ayudará a soportar mejor el frío, vienes de tierras cálidas, es normal que no estés acostumbradas a corrientes tan heladas

- Gracias Capitán… - agradece Jade cubriéndose con la chaqueta –

- No hay de que… te necesito viva y de preferencia no congelada si queremos seguir adelante con esta aventura – bromea Jack logrando sacarle una sonrisa a Jade

- Gracias nuevamente Jack, eres un caballero

- Me esmero en serlo porque dudo que lo parezca

- Jade comienza a reírse – No te subestimes Jack aparentas más de lo que crees y eso te lo dice alguien que te estima mucho – Jade se aleja para ayudar a Gibbs con el timón, Jack se queda pensando en lo que le acababa de decir Jade, por alguna extraña razón se está sintiendo atraído por ella y por otra razón mucho más extraña le agrada ese sentimiento y no quiere que se valla.

-Capitán, hemos llegado – informa Gibbs a Jack

- Perfecto, hora de partir – Finaliza Jack mientras todo es preparado para desembarcar

- Linda seria bueno que te abrigues un poco más, como ya te lo dije hace unos momentos, te necesito viva y de preferencia no congelada – comenta Jack a Jade

- Estoy bien, creo que ya me acostumbré al frío – responde Jade bajando del Perla

Cuando ya están todo abajo de la nave Jade comienza a leer el mapa

-Bueno, según el mapa debemos caminar hasta lo que deberían ser las cuevas de Osiris, bautizadas así por el propio Naut

- ¿Y hacia dónde debemos caminar?

- Hacia donde reposa el sol después de un día de trabajo – responde Jade con un acertijo que Jack no puede comprender de inmediato

- después de unos segundos – ¿Al oeste? – responde inocente Jack

- Jade sonríe – Si Jack al oeste

- No te rías, los acertijos ajenos nunca han sido mi fuerte – responde Jack como un niño de cinco años

- Lo siento, pero si quieres seguir con esta aventura deberás aprender a resolver acertijos, ya que los egipcios acostumbramos a usarlos mucho.

- Me gusta aprender cosas nuevas

- Eso es bueno, bien entonces al oeste

Todos se dirigen hacia la dirección establecida, caminan por unas largas dos horas hasta que se encuentran con unas cuevas de apariencia poco tranquilizadora.

- ¿Aquellas son las cuevas? – pregunta un asustado Pintel

- Al parecer si, son tres cavernas juntas como lo especifica el mapa

- Entonces hay que ir hacia ellas – comenta Jack más como una orden que como sugerencia

- Así es – responde Jade, todos se dirigen a las tenebrosas caverna enfrente suyo, al llegar se encuentran con una gran cantidad de jeroglíficos a los cuales Jack y ninguno de su tripulación les toma importancia.

- ¿Qué sucede señorita Jade? – pregunta Raggeti al notar que Jade se detiene con una mirada de preocupación

- No entren aún

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunta incorporándose a la conversación Jack

- "Aquel que ose entrar a estas cavernas sin el consentimiento del Faraón Naut, sentirá el frío de este continente para siempre…"

- De acuerdo eso es poco alentador

- Por favor, son "maldiciones" no tenemos la seguridad que sean efectivas – dice un hombre

-No vuelvas a decir eso, los dioses no son sordos y escuchan todo lo que los mortales dicen – responde una molesta Jade

- ¿y qué haremos ahora? – comenta Gibbs

- No podemos quedarnos aquí a congelarnos hasta que podamos descubrir que nos quiere decir esa "maldición" – comenta Jack

- Entraremos, pero no se tocará nada hasta que no estemos seguros de que maldición es a la que nos enfrentamos. ¿De acuerdo? – sentencia Jade

- Como tú digas querida – responde Jack

Todos entran con sumo cuidado a la primera caverna donde debería encontrarse la primera parte del tesoro del faraón Naut, al llegar al centro se encuentran con dos guardias antiguos egipcios, al parecer congelados custodiando un gran cofre.

- Los guardias del primer tesoro – comenta sorprendida Jade

- Ellos… están… ¿muertos? – pregunta temeroso Antonio uno de los tripulantes del Perla

- Congelados, duermen el sueño eterno y aún cuidan el tesoro en su vida del otro mundo tal y como se los ordenó su faraón – responde Jade

- ¿y qué se supone que haremos ahora?

- inspeccionar debe haber alguna llave por algún lugar

Comienzan a buscar alguna llave o pista que lleve a abrir el cofre, Pintel es quien la encuentra y al acercarse al cofre para abrirlo notan que no tiene cerradura, lo abren y encuentran otro cofre de menor tamaño dentro; lo sacan y descubren que la llave pertenece al segundo.

- Hay que abrirlo…

- Tiene la misma maldición que la caverna – comenta Jade

- Pintel ábrelo…- ordena Jack

Pintel obedece y lo abre, en su interior se encontraban una gran cantidad de joyas de oro puro adornada con gemas preciosas.

- A esto le llamo un buen tesoro y sólo es una parte del botín final – comenta Jack asombrado por tal cantidad de oro

- ¿Señorita Jade?

- Dime Raggeti

- ¿No debería pasar algo ahora que ya abrimos el cofre y encontramos el oro?

- Pues ahora que lo dices… - Jade no alcanza a terminar la frase porque un gran temblor sacude la caverna principal, seguido de un derrumbe – creo que eso contesta tu pregunta

- ¡Tomen el cofre y larguémonos de aquí! – ordena Jack a lo que de inmediato se le obedece y huyen de aquella cueva, alcanzaron a salir todos sanos y salvos antes de que una enorme avalancha cubriera por completo las tres cuevas de Osiris tal y como decía la maldición desde un principio.

- ¿Todos están bien? – pregunta Jack integrándose

- Creo que sí – responde Gibbs ayudando a Marco otro tripulante

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta nuevamente, pero esta vez dirigiéndose a Jade mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

- Si, gracias – responde acepando la ayuda – les dije que las maldiciones egipcias son verdaderas

- Bien lo importante es que estamos todos vivos y sanos y con un tesoro en nuestras manos o por lo menos la primera parte de él – trata de alentar Jack

- Es cierto capitán ¿y cuáles son las siguientes órdenes a cumplir?

- Volvamos al Perla hay que celebrar nuestro primer triunfo

Toda la tripulación se dirige gustosa a cumplir las órdenes de su capitán; llevan el cofre al Perla y comienza la celebración, pero en la cual Jade prefiere no participar y se va a su cabina a descansar, mientras celebran, Jack se da cuenta que falta alguien muy importante en el festejo, por lo que va en busca de Jade

- ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunta tocando la puerta

- Claro Jack pasa

- ¿Pasa algo, por qué no festejas con nosotros?

- Estoy un poco cansada y sus celebraciones se limitan a beber y reír, no digo que estén mal, son piratas acostumbran celebrar así, pero creo que paso esta vez, gracias por preguntar – Jade le dedica una dulce sonrisa al pirata

- ¿No quieres compañía de un amigo?

- ¿y tus hombres? Esperan a su capitán, debes ir

- No sería primera vez que festejan sin mi, puedo ausentarme para pasar un momento grato, con quien creo es mi única amiga aunque sólo la conozco desde hace una semana o menos

- Eres, como ya dije, un caballero Jack

- Vuelvo a agradecer aquel cumplido

- Bueno, creo que si voy a querer pasar un tiempo grato con un amigo – responde Jade sonriendo

- ¡Perfecto! Podríamos aprovechar de ver el siguiente paradero

- Estuve leyendo el mapa y habla sobre Horus el dios de los cielos y Ra el dios Sol, Cuando ambos se junten en uno sólo hallaremos el segundo lugar

- El Atardecer

- Correcto, pero la pregunta es donde debemos esperarlo

- ¿No dice nada más?

- Si, también habla sobre un lugar donde se encuentran las cuatro épocas del año, hay lluvia, nieve, sol y grandes vientos en el mismo día, bueno se podría traducir así

- Una vez estuve en un lugar parecido al que tu me describes, cuando trabajaba para las Compañías Orientales

-¿Tú trabajaste para Cutler Becket?

- Aunque no lo creas es cierto, bueno el punto es que no queda muy lejos de aquí, creo que el canal se llama, "Canal de todos los Santos"

- Entonces debemos ir hacia allá si queremos encontrar respuestas

- Estás en lo cierto

Así pasaron lo que quedaba de día, mientras la tripulación del Perla Negra celebraba, Jade y Jack compartían un momento de caridad entre risas, planes de viajes y anécdotas, claro sin faltar el ron.


	3. Paso de todos los santos

"…**Paso de todos los Santos…"**

La tarde pasó más rápido de lo que los tripulantes del Perla Negra hubieran querido, por lo que no se hicieron mayores problemas y siguieron toda la noche con la fiesta y Jack y Jade no fueron la excepción, seguían muy entretenidos conversando sobre viejas historias de Jack y leyendas egipcias.

- Aún no puedo creer que hayas trabajado bajo las órdenes de Cutler Becket – decía incrédula Jade entre risas

- Aunque parezca una locura siendo que era mi peor enemigo, fue así, hubo una época en que fui teniente de las compañías orientales y el mejor empleado de Becket – comentaba Jack entre risas también y con una botella de ron en la mano

- Quién lo diría… El Capitán Jack Sparrow, del que tanto me contaba mi abuelo, un empleado de su peor enemigo

- La vida es una caja de sorpresas al igual que yo querida, pero sígueme hablando sobre esa hermosa diosa Isis y su esposo Osiris

- Isis y Osiris eran hermanos y marido y mujer, pero Seth, hermano de ellos que estaba envidioso de Osiris, lo asesinó antes de que su matrimonio pudiera consumarse, por lo que Isis pidió al Dios Anubis que la ayudara a dejar descendencia en la tierra de su esposo, a lo que Anubis, dios de la muerte, accedió e Isis pudo engredar y dar a luz a Horus Dios del cielo.

- ¿Y era de su esposo?

- Por supuesto

- ¿Y cómo lo pudieron engendrar si Osiris ya estaba muerto?

- "Cuando una mujer le pide ayuda a un ser divino, para poder dejar frutos de su amado, el ser divino sólo puede acceder, pero sin cambiar la vida y la muerte". Usa tu imaginación – Jade sonríe provocativa, pero inocente, cosa que no pasa desapercibida Jack

- Oh, creo haber entendido el acertijo – responde Jack sonriendo de lado

- Me alegra que estas aprendiendo a descifrar mis acertijos

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Aprendo rápido – sonríe nuevamente – Tu cultura es misteriosa y poco predecible, eso la hace muy interesante

- Solemos tener ese efecto, en los ajenos a ella

Pasaron toda la noche con conversaciones parecidas a esa, hasta que a ambos les ganó el cansancio y sueño y se quedaron profundamente dormidos. A la mañana siguiente todos los hombres del Perla negra despertaban con una gran resaca por las acciones del día anterior y en la cabina de Jade, Jack fue el primero en despertar y la encontró profundamente dormida, en ese momento el Capitán Sparrow no pudo evitar observarla detenidamente y fijarse en cada uno de sus hermosos rasgos, una blanca tez, extraña de donde ella provenía; una larga cabellera negra intensa recogida con un lazo Azul al igual que sus vestimentas, que si bien eran cómodas como para andar en barcos y aventuras, no dejaban de ser tan características de su pueblo y para finalizar, aunque estuvieran cerrados, aún recordaba esos bellos ojos color celeste verdoso. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarla, salió de la cabina con dirección a cubierta. Al llegar se encuentra con el buen Gibbs.

- Jack, te extrañamos en el festejo de anoche ¿dónde estuviste?

- Planeando nuestro próximo destino

- ¿y cuál es?

- El paso de todos los santos, fija curso de inmediato debemos llegar lo antes posible

- Como diga capitán – Gibbs de inmediato va a cumplir las órdenes de Jack

Como a eso de las nueve Jade despierta y sale a cubierta

- Jack…

- Hola cariño, ¿dormiste bien?

- Si gracias ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos? – pregunta algo desorientada al ver tanto movimiento y las velas principales del Perla abajo

- Al paso de todos lo Santos, ¿ahí está nuestro próximo botín no es cierto?

- Así es

- En unos cuantos días estaremos ahí, ten calma

- Me alegra oír eso

Los días pasaban y cada vez se acercaban más al paso, a paso lento esta vez por la cantidad de hielo que había en las aguas, al cabo de una semana o un poco más lograron llegar al lugar.

- Ahora debemos esperar hasta el atardecer para poder descubrir el lugar donde esta la segunda parte del tesoro – comenta Jade a la tripulación del perla

- Para eso faltan dos horas – informa Gibbs

- Ese tiempo lo usaremos para desembarcar y llegar hasta un lugar seguro donde esperar el atardecer – responde Jack - ¿alguna pregunta? – Silencio total – Así me gusta, ¡a trabajar perros de agua dulce!

Desembarcó un grupo y el otro se quedó en la nave, en el primer grupo iba Jack, Jade, Gibbs, Pintel, Raggeti, Antonio, Marco y Alexander, al caminar unos cuanto minutos encuentran una especie de alto lo suficientemente seguro como para esperar la hora. Faltaban pocos minutos para que llegara el momento y a Jade se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y estómago, lo cual nota Jack

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No es nada, sólo estoy algo ansiosa. No todos los días me encuentro con un pirata conocido de mi abuelo que me ofrece recuperar el honor de mi familia y su linaje. Con este atardecer estamos un paso más cerca del tesoro final y el prestigio de mi gente.

- A jack le conmueven las palabra de Jade – Todo va a salir bien, te prometí recuperar el honor de tu familia y así lo haré

- Gracias…

Los minutos pasan y el atardecer por fin llega, al principio sólo veían bajar en sol, pero muy pronto comenzaron a verse una extensa gama de colores en el cielo, prueba de que Ra y Horus se unen en uno sólo y en ese preciso momento una gruta aparece de la nada frente a los ojos de todos los presentes.

- ¿qué es eso? – pregunta asombrado Pintel

- La Gruta de Horus – responde en igual estado Jade

- ¿Cómo sabe que se llama así? – pregunta curioso Gibbs

- En el mapa dice su nombre, lo descubrí hace unos días, preferí no decirlo porque no estaba cien por ciento segura

- Hay que ir hacia esa gruta entonces… - comenta Jack

Todos comienzan la marcha, se demoraron toda la noche y la gruta vuelve a desaparecer ante sus ojos.

- ¿Donde está la gruta? – pregunta exaltado Raggeti

- ¡Desapareció! – comenta Pintel

- Ra y Horus ya no están juntos en uno sólo – responde Jade

- Pero si la vimos, ¿no se supone que no se puede mover de aquí?

- No puede moverse, pero si esconderse

- Espera un momento Jade, piénsalo… El sol y el cielo no solo se juntan en el atardecer, también lo hacen al amanecer – comenta Jack

- Jade lo queda mirando por unos momentos, era cierto aún tenía la posibilidad de verlo en pocos momentos ya que estaba apunto de amanecer – eres un genio Jack

- Me esmero en ser humilde – responde sacando una sonrisa de Jade

- Debemos esperar el amanecer, según la posición de la luna eso pasará en pocos momentos

- El cielo comienza a aclarar lo más probable es que pase en unos momentos más

- Esperaron unos 15 minutos o tal vez media hora y el sol y el cielo volvieron fundirse en uno solo y la gruta de Horus vuelve a emergen como por arte de magia, ahora la podían ver de cerca tenía el diseño egipcio, así que se podía deducir que Naut mandó a construirla para esconder una parte de su fortuna y pidió ayuda a los dioses para que la escondieran.

- Hora de partir – ordena Jack – todos obedecen y comienzan a entrar, Jade se sorprende que los jeroglíficos de la entrada no digan nada relacionado con una maldición en ese lugar –

- ¿No hay nada que debas traducirnos de esos símbolos? – pregunta Jack a Jade

- No, es extraño, pero no imposible que simplemente no haya maldición en este lugar, supongo que es por su difícil acceso

- Bien entonces entremos

Ya adentro estaba todo muy oscuro y de un momento a otro Jade se separa del grupo al tocar una pared falsa que conducía a otra cámara, al abrir los ojos Jade se encuentra en una habitación totalmente extraña, parecía como si se encontrara en el antiguo Egipto y podía ver perfectamente la imagen de una madre y su hija hablando y mirando una pared llena de escritura jeroglíficas.

- Mamá, pero ¿qué pasa si yo no me quiero casar con el futuro faraón? – preguntaba la pequeña a su madre

- Eso no lo decides tu cariño, si no el futuro faraón, tu sólo debes aceptar la decisión y tratar de ser una buena esposa

- Eso es muy injusto

- La vida no es siempre justa Latifah, pero estoy segura la sabrás sobre llevar muy bien

Luego de eso, desaparecieron tan rápido como aparecieron y en su lugar Jade podía ver a la misma mujer, hablando con una estatua de Isis. En un principio parecía normal, pero lo que a Jade la dejó sin aliento fue ver que la estatua respondía a lo que la mujer le decía.

- Pronto llegará el día en que, tu madre, no tengas que pelear más sola, llegará tu hombre y podrán contra cualquier cosa

- Lo sé mi querida hija, mi amado llegará pronto lo esperaré toda mi vida inmortal si es necesario – respondía la estatua de Isis

- Es cuestión de esperar – comenta la mujer, luego se dirige a Jade - ¿y tú ya lo encontraste?

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunta Jade aterrada

- ¿No me reconoces? No tendrías porque hacerlo, yo soy tu antepasada Jade, provienes del linaje de Isis

- ¿de… de Isis?

- Deja que yo hable con ella – dice la estatua de la diosa – Hija mía, tu bien conoces mi Historia, pero lo que no sabes es que Anubis me prometió que Osiris mi esposo y tu Padre volvería a mi lado algún día y lo espero, Latifah es quien lo esperaba en mi lugar, pero en tu tiempo hija mía es tu deber esperarlo por mi. Ahora tú debes esperar a Osiris que seguramente también reencarnó en algún mortal de tu tiempo.

- Quieres decir… ¿que yo soy tu reencarnación?

- Así es tu eres mi reencarnación hija mía y debes terminar con mi misión

- Es… Es una locura

-¡Los dioses te mandan a cumplir mi cometido Jade Naut! ¡Hónranos cómo nos merecemos! – Ordena exaltada Isis, para luego volver al tono calmo que había tenido durante toda la conversación - Latifah, mi amada progiene, entrégale las escrituras que estaban en tu poder

- Claro madre, todas tus dudas se aclararán con estos escritos, sólo debes confiar en tus antepasados como buena egipcia – Latifah le entrega un cofre con unos cuantos papiros enrollados.

- También debes tener cuidado hija mía, en esta Gruta no sólo habitamos nosotras al esperarte, también Naut puso maldiciones, una que no se ve, pero si se siente; conoce de tu llegada y de quienes te acompañan – advierte Isis – atacará a quien más amas y al final de tu travesía será quien nos salve a todos

- ¿De qué hablas?

- En mis escritos lo descubrirás – Luego de decir esto Jade queda sola en la oscura cámara, mirando a una pared con una gran imagen de Isis

Jack y los demás que se habían percatado de la desaparición misteriosa de Jade la buscaban exhaustivamente, al no encontrarla Jack comienza a desesperarse

- ¡¡Jade!! – Grita Jack y al no recibir respuesta grita con mucha más fuerza - ¡¡¡Jade!!!

- Jack tranquilízate, con desesperarte no sacas nada – trata de calmar Gibbs a su capitán y amigo

- Donde se habrá metido Gibbs

- La encontraremos descuida

La siguieron buscando por los alrededores de la gruta, aún no encontraban nada fuera de lo común hasta que Antonio se apoya sobre la misma pared falsa donde estaba Jade.

- ¡Capitán! Encontré algo interesante – informa Antonio al ver la pared abierta

Jack y los demás se acercan hasta donde se encuentra el pirata y quedan muy asombrados al ver lo descubierto

- Probablemente la señorita Jade cayó en esta trampa – comenta Pintel

- Es lo más probable – añade Gibbs

- Hay que entrar – ordena Jack siendo este el primero en hacerlo – ¡¡Jade!! – grita mientras avanzaban por el pasillo hasta llegar a la gran cámara donde encuentran a Jade mirando una pared con un dibujo de una hermosa diosa antigua

- ¡¡Jade!! – Corre Jack y por inercia la abraza con fuerza – Nos tenías muy preocupados

- Jade no responde aún está muy sorprendida por lo ocurrido momentos atrás y Jack se da cuenta de que algo no anda bien al no recibir respuesta alguna- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te ocurrió algo?

- Jade comienza a reaccionar, y a asimilar todo lo que le había sucedido, no consideró conveniente contarle a Jack su encuentro con la antigua diosa, probablemente la creería loca, así que prefirió omitir los sucesos – Estoy bien, sólo caí en una vieja trampa, nada de que preocuparse – responde sonriendo y tomando firme el cofre con los escritos de su antecesora

- ¿y ese cofre? – pregunta Marco

- Lo encontré en esta cámara, sólo tiene papiros con jeroglíficos escritos, lo estudiaré cuando volvamos al barco

- ¿Pero tu estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste? – Pregunta Jack preocupado

- Estoy bien, gracias – responde con una dulce sonrisa - ¿Les parece si ahora que estamos reunidos nuevamente, sigamos buscando la segunda parte del tesoro de Naut?

- Gran idea señorita – responde Gibbs

- Bien sigamos entonces –dice Jack, todos comienzan a caminar quedando él y Jade de los últimos, la egipcia comenzaba su marcha cuando Jack la detiene

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunta Jade curiosa

- Me preocupé mucho por ti – responde Jack mientras abrazaba a Jade protectoramente

- Jade sorprendida por la acción del pirata, le responde el abrazo – Gracias, pero no tienes que hacerlo, también puedo cuidarme sola – se separa de él y le sonríe – eres un caballero de los mejores que he conocido

- Jack queda más tranquilo - Nunca me voy a cansar de agradecerte ese cumplido linda, bien hora de partir por mi fortuna - Ambos siguieron a los demás que ya les llevaban bastante ventaja.

Jack comienza a sentir algo muy especial por Jade, algo que no planeó ni en sus más profundo sueños, pero que se está dando y no quiere que deje de suceder.


	4. Isis

"…**Isis…"**

Siguieron su camino al interior de la gruta, caminaron cerca de dos horas hasta llegar a la parte más profunda de la gruta, donde hallaron a dos guardias o los esqueletos de ellos.

- ¿Hay que buscar alguna llave esta vez? - pregunta Jack a Jade

- Jade comienza a leer los jeroglíficos que hay en los alrededores de la gruta y encuentra algo poco alentador…- El faraón Naut no ha dejado llave, en su lugar ha dejado una maldición que no se ve, pero si se siente y atacará a…. – no puede terminar la oración- "quien más amas en el mundo" – finaliza en sus pensamientos, decía lo mismo que le había advertido Isis rato atrás.

- ¿A quién atacará Señorita Jade? – pregunta Gibbs

- No lo dice… - miente tratando de parecer lo menos asustada posible

- Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse, si no alcanzó a completar su maldición es posible que no tenga efecto ¿o sí? – comenta Jack contento

- Probablemente no tenga efecto alguno… - responde la egipcia no muy convencida y con el temor de que alguien que ella "aún no conoce" y que supuestamente será el amor de su vida sea víctima de la maldición impuesta por Naut

- Bien perros sarnosos, cojan ese cofre y larguémonos de aquí – ordena Jack y sus hombres le obedecen

- Jack… no creo que sea conveniente que lo saquen así como así… - comenta Jade

- ¿Por qué … - Jack no alcanza a termina su oración cuando un pequeño temblor sacude la gruta y los dos "guardias" que custodiaban el segundo tesoro despiertan de su sueño eterno y comienzan a atacar a los piratas.

- Porque algo así podía pasar…- responde a la inconclusa pregunta del pirata mientras este desenfundaba su espada

- Un poco de acción para el buen Capitán Sparrow y la tripulación del gran Perla Negra – comenta Jack mientras comenzaba a luchar con una de las momias de los guardias y algunos de sus hombres se encargaban de la otra –

- Jack, son inmortales no les harán nada con sus espadas – informa Jade a Jack

- Un poco más de optimismo no me vendría mal en un momento como este – responde el pirata con la momia encima, tratando de quitársela

- Lo siento… - se disculpa Jade mientras va a ayudar a Pintel y Raggeti con el cofre

Jack y sus hombres libran una batalla admirable contra los guardias, batalla que sirve de distracción para que Jade, Pintel y Raggeti saquen el cofre del lugar

- Hay que sacarlo de aquí – dice Pintel

- No podemos dejar a Jack solo – se rehúsa Jade

- No está solo señorita, está con el señor gibbs y los demás además el capitán sabe defenderse solo, nosotros debemos salvar el tesoro

- Pero…

- ¡Jade, sal de aquí! – ordena Jack mientras se libraba de una de las momias

- Pero Jack…

- ¡Qué no me escuchaste, dije de te fueras de aquí, no es una sugerencia, es una orden, soy tu capitán y exijo que me obedezcas!

- vamos señorita, salgamos de aquí

- Está bien – Los tres salieron de la gruta con el tesoro mientras los demás distraían a las momias

Al llegar a la entrada una corriente eléctrica cruzó por la espalda de Jade y se le vinieron las palabras de Isis a la cabeza _"atacará lo que más amas en el mundo y que al final de tu aventura nos salvará a todos"_

- Deben quedarse aquí para cuidar el tesoro – dice dirigiéndose a Pintel y Raggeti – Confío en ustedes – concluye sin darle tiempo a los piratas de reaccionar y por una razón que ni ella misma conocía volvió a entrar a la gruta, al llegar se encuentra aún con la pelea entre Jack, sus hombres y los guardias del faraón Naut, se dirige donde está Jack, ágilmente saca el arma de su cinturón y le dispara a las dos momias convirtiéndolas en polvo en pocos minutos.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que así se mataba a estos engendros? – pregunta Jack jadeante y molesto

- No me dejaste decírtelo, estabas muy ocupado ordenándome que me fuera – responde Jade haciéndose la ofendida

- Capitán, creo que lo más conveniente es que le pida una disculpa a la señorita Jade

- De acuerdo…. – Jack toma aire – Lamento haberte regañado rato atrás, pero eran condiciones críticas y….

- Está bien Jack, no tienes de que disculparte – sonríe Jade

- Lamento la interrupción, pero y el tesoro ¿donde está? – pregunta Marco

- Lo están cuidando Pintel y el buen Raggeti, está a salvo – responde Jade

- ¡Maravilloso! Larguémonos de aquí, no quiero saber más de grutas y de este paso por un buen tiempo.

Todos salieron victoriosos de la gruta y a las afueras de esta se encuentran con los piratas y el tesoro del lugar.

- ¡Capitán, su tesoro está sano y salvo, mi capitán! – informa ridículamente Pintel

- Así lo veo maestre Pintel y los felicito a ambos por su excelente trabajo, ahora hay que volver al Perla - comienzan a caminar hacia la nave, primero los tripulantes y el tesoro y después Jade y Jack – Aún me parece extraño que no halla habido maldición en esa gruta

- Jade comienza a ponerse levemente nerviosa – ya te lo dije es extraño, pero no imposible

- Tienes razón, después de todo tu eres la egipcia aquí – Jack sonríe - ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro

- ¿qué contiene ese cofre?

- Como ya lo dije son sólo uno viejos papiros escritos, los llevo para investigarlos

- Ya veo, supongo que no celebrarás con nosotros tampoco hoy día ¿o sí?

- Ustedes siempre celebran luego de ver oro ¿cierto?

- No podemos evitarlo es nuestra naturaleza

- Piratas – finaliza el tema resignada Jade

- No nos culpes a nosotros, culpa a los franceses que impusieron esa tradición – se excusa Jack con su típico acento

- Jade comienza a reír - ¿es normal que le eches la culpa a los otros por lo que haces con tu tripulación?

- Por lo general… si frecuentemente lo hago – responde pensativo Jack

- Es un caso especial Capitán

- Soy una caja de sorpresas

- Creo que me quedó muy claro eso…- Jade vuelve a reír – Bien alcancemos a los demás ¿te parece?

- Te sigo querida – ambos corren para alcanzar al resto, ya que se habían quedado bastante atrás

Al estar todos reunidos en el alto que había utilizado para divisar la gruta, descansan un poco y retoman la caminata hasta el Perla Negra, al llegar guardan el tesoro en la bodega junto al primero y comienzan la celebración, de la cual como era de esperarse Jade no participó, dedicaría toda la noche a leer los escritos de Isis, pero antes de empezar alguien toca su puerta.

- ¿puedo entrar? – pregunta Jack desde afuera

- Claro, pasa

- Jack entra y se sienta en una silla junto a ella - ¿te quedarás aquí leyendo esas cosas cierto?

- Acertaste, tengo curiosidad por saber que dicen

- Entonces creo que sería sólo una pérdida de tiempo invitarte a festejar con nosotros ¿me equivoco?

- No te equivocas, prefiero estudiar estos pergaminos

- Bien, pero si te aburres, eres bienvenida en la cubierta

- De acuerdo, gracias – Jade abre el cofre, pero no se siente capaz de tomar un papiro, por lo menos no sola, sólo el hecho de que saber que ella es la reencarnación de la hermosa diosa madre la aterra de una manera increíble - Jack...

- Dime…

- Bueno… sé que probablemente no te interese pero… ¿quisieras quedarte a leer los pergaminos conmigo? – Jade pregunta con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas, algo avergonzada, por alguna extraña razón Jack le da una sensación inmensa de seguridad y tranquilidad y sabe que si él está con ella podrá leer lo que sea

-¿me estás invitando? – pregunta con un tono dulce de voz el pirata

- Jade solo asiente con la cabeza mientras mira a Jack con esos intensos ojos aguamarina –

- Acepto tu propuesta querida – responde sonriendo mientras se sienta al lado de Jade – comienza leer esos escritos cuando gustes linda

- Está bien… - Jade comienza con la lectura del primer pergamino

"_Todo pasó muy rápido, Seth no nos dio tiempo de consumar nuestro matrimonio y mató a mi señor sin importarle que fuera su misma sangre, aún lo recuerdo después de tanto tiempo, Osiris fue a arreglar unos asuntos con unas cosechas y yo me quedé en el palacio reinando en su ausencia, Seth no aguantó que él me hubiera dejado a mi en vez de a él, para su llegada preparó una emboscada que acabó con su vida. Lo mutiló y esparció sus trozos por todo el alto Egipto, al enterarme de esto __fui en busca de todos ellos y le pedí ayuda al gran Anubis, dios de la muerte para que me permitiera dejar descendencia de mi esposo en este mundo, él accedió y le dio la capacidad de engendrar; de mi unión con Osiris nació Horus que al cumplir una edad suficiente ocupó el lugar de su padre en el trono de Egipto. Anubis también me prometió que Osiris volvería a mí algún día y que debía esperarlo en esta vida y en todas las que le siguiesen hasta que llegara._

_Mi señor todavía no vuelve a mí, estoy débil y siento la muerte muy cerca mío, creo que en esta vida Osiris no volverá, pero aún me queda la esperanza que vuelva en mi próxima estancia en esta tierra…"_

- Eso es todo lo del primer pergamino… - finaliza Jade dirigiéndose a Jack que la escuchaba atentamente

- Es una especie de diario de aquella hermosa diosa ¿no es así?…

- Creo que si

- Muy interesante…

- prosigamos – Jade toma el segundo pergamino y comienza la lectura

"…_Latifah, ese es mi nombre en esta edad, me cuesta creer aún que vuelvo a vivir y me extraña recordar todo lo que he vivido desde hace 100 años, aunque debo confesar que no recuerdo todo, sólo recuerdo la promesa que Anubis me hizo y algunas cosas de mi vida pasada , aunque los detalle se me escapan._

_Han pasado ya 20 años y mi señor no vuelve a mi lado, mi nueva madre dice que ya es hora de que me desposen, el faraón me ha escogido entre muchas para ser su mujer, sé que él no es mi señor, lo siento en el alma, ya no puedo hacer nada, creo que ya no volverá en esta vida, pero eso poco me importa lo seguiré esperando…"_

- ¿La segunda vida de Isis? - comenta Jack asombrado por la gran revelación que le dan esos pergaminos -

- Así es…

- ¿Cuántos pergaminos hay?

- sólo cuatro

- ¿Es posible que sólo haya reencarnado cuatro veces en todos estos años?

- si es probable, es una diosa, según nuestras leyendas, lo dioses no pueden reencarnar tanto como los mortales, ya que son sangre divina – Jade toma el tercer pergamino y comienza su traducción para Jack y ella misma

"… _Creí que me había vuelto loca cuando la estatua de Isis me habló; dijo que yo era su reencarnación y debía esperar a su señor. Mi nombre es Rania, pertenezco a la dinastía __XVIII, soy hija de Akenatón y Cleopatra._

_Luego de mi extraño encuentro con mi antepasada, comencé a tener misteriosos sueños en donde aparecía yo y una momia, que ya en el quinto sueño descubrí, era Osiris, lo curioso es que en mi primer sueño me llamaban Isis y en los restantes Latifah; supongo que esos fueron mis nombres antes de Rania. En el sexto sueño me quedó todo muy claro, era cierto… yo soy Isis reencarnada y debo esperar a mi señor Osiris, Anubis me prometió que el volvería a mi lado; lo he esperado en tres vidas y si no llega ahora, sabré esperarlo en las que siguen._

_Mis padres decidieron casarme con el hijo de un poderoso gobernador de Alejandría, que se convertirá en el próximo faraón, sólo tengo 15 años, pero la decisión ya está tomada dentro de dos días me caso y no con mi amado Osiris… lo seguiré esperando, eso es una promesa…."_

Al terminar de leer el relato a Jade le temblaban las manos, ella también había tenido un encuentro con Isis y le había dicho lo mismo.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunta Jack preocupado

- No… no es nada, ¿Por qué crees que Rania ya no recordaba como Latifah, su vida pasada? - pregunta Jade cambiando de tema

- Esa fue su tercera reencarnación, creo que los recuerdos se olvidan, pero por su importante misión, siempre terminará sabiéndolo ya sea por sueños o por otra cosa – responde Jack pensativo

- Tienes razón ¿quieres que siga?

- Si por favor

- Jade toma el cuarto y último pergamino de papiro y comienza el relato

"… _Mi nombre ahora es Kiya, me costó asimilarlo en un principio, pero por fin después de unos cuantos meses logré aceptar la gran misión que yace en mis hombros… Salvar a mi pueblo y a mis antepasados, al leer los demás pergaminos de mis vidas pasadas no decía en ninguna parte que si Osiris no volvía a mí, el reino de Egipto seguiría en la miseria con más escasez de agua que la normal y con epidemias por doquier, tampoco hablaba de que si Osiris no vuelve, mis antepasadas no podrán descansar, aunque se que yo soy Isis y que estoy en la tierra como mortal nuevamente los recuerdos de lo que fui antes no podrán estar en paz… Además aún está Seth, el reencarna tantas veces como yo y en este tiempo es una amenaza latente._

_Hace unos días atrás la estatua de Isis me volvió a hablar, me dijo que Seth estaba muy cerca de mí, que era mi hermano, que era Naut, no puedo creerlo, yo soy mayor que él y si no me caso pronto el reclamará el trono y será merecedor que lo llamen faraón y si Osiris no llega pronto él me desposará y todo estará perdido, mi hermoso reino estará sumido en la desgracia para siempre._

_Ya es hora de que alguien me tome por mujer, Naut es el primero en la lista según mis padres, aunque aún no me resigno a la idea de que Osiris vuelva, lo veo muy lejano..._

_Naut ganó, en estos momentos soy su mujer y mi reino esta por los suelos, si bien todos lo quieren por que es muy buena persona, cosa que no discuto, no hace nada para sacar adelante al pueblo egipcio, y sus consejeros lo manipulan a antojo, esa es la gran diferencia entre Seth y Osiris, mi señor jamás hubiera dejado que lo pasaran a llevar… Estoy casada con Seth, es lo más bajo que pude llegar… Aún espero que mi señor vuelva a salvar a mi pueblo y a mi…"_

Al terminar Jade no podía contener las lágrimas, Naut, su antepasado, era el mismo Seth, el peor enemigo y hermano de Osiris, el hombre que debía esperar. Naut sabía que Jack, su tripulación y ella estaban en busca de sus tesoros y quería impedirlo a como diera lugar.No sabía la causa de su llanto, lo más probable es que ya comenzara a sentir como Isis.

- ¿Qué te sucede preciosa? – pregunta el pirata preocupado por las lágrimas de jade

- Yo… no… no lo sé – responde lo la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la cabina

- Tranquila… - Jack abraza con ternura a Jade tratando de consolarla

Jade trata de buscar seguridad en los brazos de Jack; no quiere que se aleje, no en ese momento, saber que todo lo que leyó le pasó a ella siglos atrás es aterrador y más aún saber que tiene una gran responsabilidad en sus hombros; relacionó todo lo leído a su situación actual; la muerte de su padre, el hecho de que ella debe hacerse cargo de Alejandría que vendría siendo lo único que queda del antiguo Egipto y que debe desposar a alguien pronto o su primo Mohamed Naut se quedaría con la gobernación de su padre.

- Está todo bien linda – susurra Jack al oído de la egipcia

- ¿Lo crees así? Yo diría que no

- Por supuesto que si, ya tenemos dos tesoros y sólo faltan tres, recuperaremos el honor de tu familia, tendrás tu parte del tesoro y volverás a tu país con gloria y fortuna

- Gracias por todo Jack, eres un ángel – comenta dejando de llorar

- No hay de que querida – sonríe Jack

- El siguiente paso es "Donde la arena es tan blanca como la luna, las aguas tan cristalinas como el diamante y donde la luna y el sol se junta al despertar el día" – comenta Jade cambiando de tema

- Arenas blancas y aguas cristalinas… puede ser una bahía, en ellas por lo general la luna aún se ve cuando el sol sale

- Si, puede ser, también dice que está cerca de Egipto

- El caribe Español – sentencia Jack – ese es el único lugar donde el sol y la luna se juntan al amanecer y queda relativamente cerca de Egipto

- También dice que en este lugar se encuentran dos tesoros de Naut

- Interesante… bien entonces ¿Bahía Blanca?

- Bahía Blanca…

- Genial – Jack se levanta con intenciones de subir a cubierta – debes descansar, daré las órdenes de fijar rumbo a Bahía Blanca; trata de dormir pronto amanecerá y te necesito con energías

- Gracias de nuevo por todo Jack

- No, gracias a ti linda por darme esta aventura

Jack sale de la cabina y deja a Jade sola, pensando en todo lo que ha pasado con el pirata y el importante pasado que la precede.


	5. Osiris

"… **Osiris…"**

Jack sube a cubierta donde la celebración de su tripulación estaba acabando.

- Maestre Gibbs – Llama Jack

- Capitán

- Fijen rumbo a Bahía Blanca a toda vela

- ¿Es el lugar donde está el próximo tesoro Señor?

- Mejor aún, en esa Bahía se encuentran dos tesoros y considerando el tamaño de los dos que tenemos, esos deben ser mucho más grandes – responde Jack dándole énfasis a sus palabras

- Estupendo, fijaré el curso de inmediato – finaliza la conversación el pirata mientras se va a cumplir las órdenes de su capitán

Jack está satisfecho con el desempeño de su tripulación, ya llevan dos tesoros que es una gran fortuna si se le junta, pero se siente extraño; se siente mareado y comienza a dolerle la cabeza

- "Es imposible que el clima marino me esté empezando a desconocer…" – piensa mientras sostiene el timón – Será mejor que me valla a descansar, no me siento muy bien…. – Piensa en voz alta mientras le pide a Marco que lo cubra en el timón, para él irse a dormir un poco

Las horas pasan y ya van varias horas de la mañana, Jade despierta y se dirige a cubierta donde no hay mucha actividad, sólo están las velas abajo, lo más probable es que Jack haya dado rumbo, pero la pregunta era ¿Dónde está Jack? Se acerca a Marco, quien aún estaba en el timón.

- ¿Haz visto a Jack, Marcos?

- No señorita, no lo he visto desde que dijo que no se sentía muy bien y que se iría a dormir un poco, probablemente aún este dormido – responde el hombre

- Gracias – finaliza Jade y va a la cabina de Jack, al llegar golpea, al no recibir respuesta entra - ¿Jack? – Jade encuentra al pirata profundamente dormido, se acerca y se da cuenta que está sudando, le toma la temperatura con la mano y descubre que tiene una fiebre muy alta – Jack… respóndeme – trata de despertar al pirata, pero este no responde – Jack por favor no me asustes, despierta

- Jack lentamente abre los ojos

-¿estás bien? –pregunta sentándose al lado

- ¿Dónde estoy? – delira el pirata

- Jack, estas en tu camarote

- ¿Quién es Jack?

- A Jade la sorprende esa pregunta ¿Jack no recuerda nada? O ¿será causa de la fiebre? – Eres Jack Sparrow, capitán del Perla Negra

- ¿Capitán del Perla Negra? – Trata de recordar, pero le es imposible, luego mira fijamente a Jade lo cual pone algo incómoda a la chica - ¿Isis?

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – pregunta con un hilo de voz y muy nerviosa

-Isis… los años no pasan en tu rostro, estás igual que el día en que nos casamos

- Jade no lo puede creer ¿el día en que se casaron? Era él, el hombre al que debía esperar, era Osiris, con un hilo de voz logró preguntar - ¿O… Osiris?

- ¿Tan rápido me olvidaste amor mío?

- Esto es imposible, tú… tú eres Jack… Jack Sparrow el capitán del Perla Negra, no hay forma que seas Osiris, él es un Dios de hace más de 5000 años y… - Jack le tapa la boca con un dedo, en señal de que deje de hablar

- Yo también puedo reencarnar Isis, Anubis te prometió que yo volvería a ti y aquí estoy ¿no te hace feliz verme?

- Pero… pero yo te esperé cuatro vidas antes que esta y tu no llegaste – Jade comienza a llorar, de pronto todos los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas comienzan a presentarse en imágenes fugaces, lo que le provoca un fuerte dolor de cabeza

- Tranquila… - Jack la toma de una mano, para que lo mire – Me demoré, lo sé y te pido perdón por eso, pero aquí estoy. Nunca pensé en reencarnar en un pirata, recuerdo haberles tenido un odio muy grande hace 5000 años.

- De verdad eres tú…

- ¿Lo sigues dudando?

- ¿recuerdas las cosas que viviste como Jack?

- Todas, recuerdo que trabajé para un ser despreciable llamado Cutler Becket y que el Kraken de Davy Jones me llevó al inframundo – hace una pausa – también recuerdo que desde que te vi sentí una gran atracción por ti, antes de despertar como lo que soy, Osiris…

- Ese ya no es tu nombre, tu nombre ahora es Jack Sparrow y eres el Capitán de esta nave

- Lo sé y créeme que sigo siendo ese misterioso pirata lleno de sorpresas, lo único que cambia es que tengo la sabiduría de 5000 años atrás

- sabiduría de Dios

- Correcto, También cambia que tu eres mi mujer… - Jack se acerca para darle un suave beso en los labios, acción que hace que Jade se sonroje de sobremanera

- Tu no cambias – Sonríe el pirata, aunque pronto vuelve a recostarse, ya que su fiebre no baja y sigue sudando frío

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta preocupada Jade

- Creo que no… la maldición de Naut está haciendo efecto, olvidaba que ahora soy mortal

- La maldición decía que atacaría a lo que yo más amaba en el mundo

- Y no se equivocó, yo soy lo que más amas en el mundo ¿no?

- Lo eres Osiris, desde hace más de 3000 años lo eres, pero ahora debes descansar, como tu lo dijiste, ahora eres mortal y necesitas recuperarte de esa maldición – Jade recuesta a Osiris y este lentamente se queda profundamente dormido.

Los días pasan y Jade sólo se dedica a cuidar de "Osiris" mientras van rumbo a Bahía Blanca, aunque ni con el paso de los días Jack se recupera, cosa que preocupa de sobremanera tanto a Jade, como a toda la tripulación, quienes ven a su capitán muy enfermo desconociendo la causa de su estado.

- Señorita Jade ¿Puedo hablar con Usted? – pregunta Gibbs

- Claro señor Gibbs ¿qué sucede?

- Pasa que Jack esta muy enfermo y con el correr de lo días empeora más, creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que estoy preocupado por él

- Yo también lo estoy Señor Gibbs, pero no conozco mucho estas aguas, ¿usted conoce algún puerto cercano donde desembarcar para que lo revise un médico?

- De eso le quería hablar, cerca de aquí, como a un día de distancia está el Puerto Girasol, podemos parar ahí para que revisen al capitán

- Estoy de acuerdo, fijen rumbo al Puerto Girasol cuanto antes

- Como usted diga – Gibbs se aleja a cumplir las órdenes dadas

Poco menos de un día se demoraron en llegar a puerto Girasol, allí un médico fue al Perla a ver el estado de Jack. Mientras lo revisaba la expresión del doctor sólo se notaba cada vez con más preocupación.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra doctor? – pregunta Jade asustada

- Bueno señorita, lamento decirle que la enfermedad de él es muy extraña, se llama fiebre del Escorpión, usualmente se contrae al ser picado por un escorpión infectado con el virus.

- ¿Qué tan peligrosa es?

- No es mortal, puede despreocuparse por ese lado, pero demora mucho en sanar, por lo menos un mes, debe guardar absoluto reposo y le recomiendo que no comiencen un nuevo viaje hasta que se reponga, aunque yo creo que con la medicina que le estoy dando se recuperará dentro de poco tiempo.

- ¿Vendrá en otra oportunidad?

- Si, vendré todas las semanas para darle el medicamento, cualquier cosa anormal que pase no dude en llamarme.

- Gracias Doctor

- No es nada, sólo hice mi trabajo – dice levantándose y disponiéndose a marchar

- Lo acompaño Doctor – ofrece Gibbs que también estaba ahí

Jade se queda sola con Jack, quien dormía profundamente

- Te recuperarás Jack, lo prometo – susurra al oído del pirata y luego le da un beso en la frente aún hirviendo en fiebre.

Los días pasaban y Jack se recuperaba lentamente. Jade sólo se dedicaba cuidar de él, mientras que Gibbs se preocupaba de los asuntos de la nave. En su estadía en tierra Jade aprovecha de escribirle a su familia en Alejandría, Haciéndoles saber que estaba bien y que ya tenía dos de los cinco tesoros, que pronto volvería y se haría cargo de los asuntos de su padre y su gobernación.

Ya estaba por cumplirse un mes desde que desembarcaron en el Puerto Girasol. Jade camina por la playa mientras piensa en qué le deparará el futuro ahora que ya encontró a Osiris, cuando sin previo aviso una manos tapan sus ojos impidiéndole ver cosa alguna.

- Adivina quién soy… - dice una voz en tono infantil

- Jade ríe y no tiene necesidad de pensar mucho, esa voz es muy característica para confundirse con otra – Jack…

- Eres buena – sonríe Jack

- Me alegra verte en pie y bien…

- Son tus cuidados los que me curaron cariño – Jack se acerca a Jade y le da un dulce beso. El pirata vuelve a ser el mismo de antes con su personalidad tan característica y sus cualidades únicas.

- ¿Recuerdas todo lo pasó cuando estuviste con la maldición? – pregunta Jade abrazándolo

- Por supuesto, ¿cómo olvidar una vida tan hermosa; aunque con un final poco deseado, a tu lado? – responde el pirata

- Sigues siendo un caso especial

- Una caja de sorpresas – Jack besa con ternura a Jade y esta sólo responde; pasaron unos minutos cuando llega Gibbs.

- Lamento interrumpirlos, pero una señora está buscando a la señorita Jade

- ¿quién puede buscarme a mí en este puerto?

- Si no vas, no podrás saberlo nunca – comenta Jack

- Tienes razón, bien veamos quien es

Gibbs conduce a Jade hasta llegar a una hostería donde esperaba una mujer sentada muy parecida a Jade físicamente

- No puede ser…. – piensa en voz alta la egipcia

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Jack extrañado por la reacción de Jade

- Es… es mi madre…

La mujer ve a la egipcia y se acerca a donde estaban ellos.

- Las dejo para que conversen en privado – dice Jack mientras saluda con un movimiento de cabeza a la señora

- Hija mía – saluda a Jade

- Madre ¿qué hace aquí?

- Vine en cuanto recibí tu carta ¿no te alegra verme?

- Por supuesto que si, pero no tenía por qué molestarse, como ya le dije en la carta, yo volvería en cuanto obtuviéramos los cinco tesoros

-¿y en cuánto tiempo más será eso? ¿Un mes, dos meses, un año? Hija tu deber está en Alejandría ahora, debes volver con tu pueblo, cumplir con tu obligaciones como única hija de Said

- Las cumpliré madre, por eso no se debe preocupar, pero necesito tiempo para recuperar el honor de mi familia; no pienso volver derrotada, volveré con la gloria que el desgraciado de Montero nos quitó al matar a mi padre

- Hija mía, lo único que me importa es tu seguridad, ni por todo el honor y oro del mundo cambiaría tu bienestar. Vuelve conmigo por favor

- No puedo madre, lo siento, pero no lo haré

- Tu deber es estar con tu pueblo, Mohamed te está esperando, está todo listo

- ¿a qué te refieres con que me está esperando? – Jade se extraña por las palabras de su madre

- Está esperando a su futura esposa, no pensarás subir al poder sin un hombre a tu lado que gobierne en tu nombre ¿o si? Los preparativos de la boda están todos listos, sólo falta que tú vuelvas a Egipto

- Yo no me voy a casar con él madre, no pueden decidir por mí – Jade derramaba lágrimas amargas por el aviso dada por su madre

- No es lo que tú quieras, si no es lo que es mejor para ti y para tu pueblo, ahora tu lideras Alejandría y bien sabes que una mujer no puede subir al poder sola

- No me pueden obligar a ser su esposa, empezando por que Mohamed no subirá como gobernador de mi pueblo

- No seas obstinada hija, acepta tu destino y vuelve conmigo a casa con buena voluntad, antes que el mismo Mohamed venga a buscarte, bien sabes que a él no le gusta que lo desobedezcan

- Entonces no me debo preocupar, porque él sólo es autoritario con su propiedad y yo nunca le voy a pertenecer.

- Estas poniendo las cosas muy difíciles

- Lamento que haya perdido su valioso tiempo al venir tan lejos para nada, pero mi decisión ya está tomada

- ¿Es ese pirata, cierto?

- ¿De qué hablas? – Jade se pone nerviosa ante la pregunta de su madre

- No me creas ingenua Jade, vi como lo mirabas cuando se despidió de nosotras, lo amas se te nota, pero como ya te lo dije, tu no eliges tu destino, si no nosotros, tu futuro está con Mohamed, acéptalo y cúmplelo

- No me pueden hacer esto, que te valla muy bien en tu viaje de regreso madre, lástima que tengas que hacerlo sola – Jade se aleja de Zamira, su madre, luego de decir esas palabras, con dirección a donde se encontraba Jack y Gibbs, el primero al verle el rostro cubierto de lágrimas se preocupa.

- ¿Qué sucedió adentro?

- Debemos irnos cuanto antes – responde Jade secándose las lágrimas

- ¿Sucedió algo malo?

- Ya habrá tiempo para contarte, por favor vámonos de aquí lo más rápido posible – suplica Jade mientras los ojos se le volvían a humedecer

- De acuerdo, Gibbs da las órdenes correspondientes, que los hombres fijen rumbo nuevamente a Bahía Blanca – Gibbs va a cumplir las nuevas órdenes y Jack queda sólo con Jade – ¿Me dirás que sucedió con tu madre?

- Vino a buscarme

- ¿Por qué?

- Mi futuro está decidido, me casarán con mi primo Mohamed – Jade abraza con fuerza a Jack, quien al escuchar la noticia se queda helado y muy pálido – No permitas que me separen de ti, no otra vez – ruega la egipcia comenzando a llorar

- No te preocupes preciosa, nadie te volverá a separar de mi, no mientras esté vivo – la toma por los hombros para quedar frente a frente – no tienes por qué temer, no voy a permitir que te lleven lejos; pasé más de 3000 años lejos de ti y no volveré a dejarte sola.

Jade se siente más tranquila, por lo menos Jack no la dejará jamás y juntos podrán contra cualquier adversidad.


	6. Bahía Blanca

"…**Bahía Blanca…"**

- Debemos irnos Jack – comenta Jade rompiendo el abrazo y mirándolo fijo

- Lo sé… ya di la orden, muy pronto estaremos zarpando a Bahía Blanca.

- M e alegra escuchar eso, mientras más pronto me aleje de mi madre, más pronto me olvidaré del tema que me espera al llegar a Egipto

- Ya te lo dije Jade y te lo repito, no voy a dejar que nadie me vuelva a separar de ti nunca más.

- Lo sé Jack, pero piénsalo… eres un pirata, tu vida esta en el mar y yo soy la futura líder de mi pueblo, no puedo dejarlos a merced de mi primo eso sería condenarlos nuevamente.

- No te preocupes, ya sabremos que hacer llegado el momento – responde Jack finalizando así la conversación.

- Capitán, ya está todo listo, cuando usted lo diga podremos zarpar – anuncia Gibbs

- Perfecto zarparemos de inmediato

- A sus órdenes

Jack y Jade abordan el Perla Negra y minutos después se puede divisar la nave muy lejos del puerto Girasol, donde Zamira, la madre de Jade los observa con nostalgia.

- Tú lo haz querido así Jade, tú quisiste que todo esto fuera de la manera difícil – piensa en voz alta mientras aborda un barco que la llevará de nuevo a Alejandría

Los días pasaban y el Perla Negra navegaba a una gran velocidad, con viento a favor. Estaban llegando a Bahía Blanca.

- En un par de horas llegaremos – informa Jack a Jade que estaba admirando el paisaje

- Dos tesoros de Naut nos esperan

- Serán nuestros, no te preocupes por eso

- Lo sé, no es eso lo que me preocupa, es sólo que… - Jade hace una pausa - … Naut sabía perfectamente que nosotros estábamos en el paso de todos los santos, mis antepasadas me lo advirtieron y es que en este lugar…. No tenemos idea a qué nos enfrentaremos, tengo miedo de que te pase algo a ti o a tu tripulación, jamás me perdonaría si les pasa algo por mi culpa

- Amor, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, recuerda que soy un pirata y tengo la sabiduría de un Dios y en cuanto a mis hombres ellos aman tanto o más que yo las aventuras y el oro, hasta ahora no creo que los hallas defraudado al contrario, están más que contentos con los dos tesoros que llevamos hasta ahora – Jack abraza a Jade con dulzura - ¿quedas más tranquila ahora?

- Creo que sí

- Bien entonces comienza a prepararte; en un par de horas desembarcaremos

- De acuerdo

Las horas pasaron y el Perla llegó a Bahía Blanca, toda la tripulación bajó e hicieron un pequeño campamento en la playa.

- La tercera parte del tesoro de Naut está cerca de la playa según el mapa, "en aquel lugar donde las arenas se confunden con las aguas y solo los capacitados pueden adentrarse"

- Puede que sea debajo del agua – propone Gibbs

- En el fondo marino… es una posibilidad, donde sólo los capacitados puedan adentrarse, supongo que eso quiere decir que sólo los que sepan nadar pueden ir – comenta Jade

- En el fondo marino donde sólo los que saben nadar puede ir… - repite Jack pensativo, gracias a que es la reencarnación de Osiris tiene una habilidad divina para resolver los acertijos y descubrir misterios y gracias a sus conocimientos como Jack Sparrow puede relacionarlos con lugares actuales – Cerca de aquí hay una cascada donde las arenas son apenas visibles, una vez estuve en esa cascada y me di cuenta que hay una pequeña cueva no a muchos metros de profundidad, pero debes ser un gran nadador para poder entrar

- Entonces debemos ir ahí…- comenta Jade contenta

- Suena más fácil de los que es, se que toda mi tripulación sabe nadar, pero hay algunos que son mejores que otros y no estoy dispuesto a perder a ninguno de mis hombres en esta aventura, ya que nos quedan muchas por delante

- ¿Entonces propones que los que tengan más experiencia como nadadores vayan?

- Es lo que sugiero…

- Bueno por mi puede despreocuparse capitán, sabe que soy muy buen nadador – se ofrece Gibbs

- Nosotros también lo apoyaremos capitán – ofrecen de igual forma Antonio, Marco y Alexander

- También yo tengo experiencia en el mar Jack – agrega Jade

- Bien entonces, Gibbs, Marco, Alexander, Antonio, Jade y yo iremos y los demás se quedarán custodiando el Perla Negra y los dos tesoros que ya tenemos. Caballeros quiero que tengan muy claro que de esta misión saldremos todos vivos y muy ricos ¿queda claro? –Todos responde positivamente

- Entonces que no se hable más ¡A la carga perros sarnosos!

Era cerca de media tarde cuando comenzaron la marcha hacia la cascada de Bahía Blanca, al llegar ya estaba muy entrada la noche por lo que decidieron esperar hasta la mañana, los hombres de Jack comenzaron a beber (cosa infaltable en cualquier momento) mientras cantaban y reían muy a gusto en el calor de una hoguera, mientras Jack y Jade los miraban y sonreían en su interior.

- Es increíble que tus hombres no se hagan mayores problemas por nada – comenta Jade de repente

- Son piratas, su única preocupación es el oro, la aventura y el ron, lo demás pasa a segundo plano

- Ya veo ¿y para ti, eso es lo único importante también? – pregunta Jade con una doble intención

- Si me hubieras hecho esa pregunta hace un par de meses te hubiera dicho eso y una buena compañía durante la noche, pero ahora debo decir que mi respuesta a cambiado, lo más importante para mi en este momento eres tu, la aventura y el ron

- ¿y el oro?

- El oro y la fortuna viene y va, pero una buena aventura es difícil de olvidar

- Jade sonríe y abraza a Jack – Agradezco a Ra poder estar contigo en este momento

- Los dioses están de nuestro lado en este tiempo y debemos aprovecharlo cariño – Jack besa a Jade y luego ambos se duermen resguardados por la noche

Al amanecer comienzan la travesía adentrándose a las aguas de la cascada

- Bien este es el plan, iré primero y todos me seguirán en fila, quiero que cuiden al de adelante y al de atrás, porque ellos harán lo mismo por ustedes, todos dependemos del otro para seguir adelante ¿¡Queda claro!? – Dice Jack

- ¡¡Claro!!

De a poco se fueron adentrando en las frías aguas de la cascada y sumergiéndose para llegar hasta la cueva.

A pocos metros de profundidad se podía divisar la entrada de la que supuestamente será la cueva donde Naut tenía la tercera parte del tesoro; Jack fue el primero en entrar y grande fue su sorpresa cuando al avanzar dentro de esta se dio cuenta que la "cueva" sólo era una especie de pasadizo que llevaba una gran cámara semejante a una pequeña playa, en su interior se encontraba el tercer tesoro de Naut, pero este era diferente, era mucho más grande que los otros dos juntos, la cámara estaba llena de oro y piedras preciosas con las paredes llenas de jeroglíficos y conjuros para los dioses.

- El tercero de los cinco… - Comenta Jade impresionada por la gran cantidad de oro que hay en la cueva

- Creo que este es uno de los más grandes – Acota Alexander

- No te equivocas, sólo faltan dos

- sólo hay un pequeño problema – comenta Antonio a lo que todos lo quedan mirando extrañados - ¿Cómo lo sacaremos de aquí? recuerden que tuvimos que nadar para llegar a este lugar

- Antonio tiene razón – afirma Gibbs – sacarlo por el mismo lugar por donde entramos sería muy peligroso y me atrevería a decir que casi imposible.

- Debe haber algún otro acceso a esta cueva, sólo hay que buscarlo – propone Jade – Jack ¿estás de acuerdo?

- Claro, comiencen a buscar de inmediato

Todos comienzan a buscar, demoran cerca de cinco horas en revisar toda la cueva, pero sin resultados, Jack y Jade por su lado leían exhaustivamente los escritos de las paredes sin encontrar ninguna manera de Salir con el tesoro, hasta que Marco encuentra algo interesante.

- Capitán, creo que debería ver esto – Señala el pirata apuntado a una gran estatua de Anubis, el dios de la muerte, que al parecer escondía algo detrás de él.

- Hay que correr esta estatua – ordena Jack

Entre todos comienzan a mover la gran figura de oro y lo que encuentran detrás de ella les da nuevas fuerzas, un pasadizo que lleva a la superficie.

- Hay que ver donde lleva este pasadizo primero – dice Jade

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Gibbs ve a ver a que parte de la Bahía lleva –ordena Jack

- Como ordene capitán – Gibbs entra en el lugar y avanza hasta llegar a la superficie donde se podía ver claramente la playa donde estaba el Perla y los demás tripulantes, al volver Gibbs les informa a su capitán y sus compañeros.

- Este pasadizo llega a la superficie, muy cerca de Perla Capitán, y aparentemente es seguro, sólo hay que sacar este oro de aquí

- Excelente noticia, pero por cada buena nueva hay una mala y la de esta ocasión es que el tesoro es demasiado grande y no podremos llevarlo todo – informa Jack algo decepcionado

- Nos llevaremos lo más valioso – propone Jade

- el cofre con gemas y el de oro puro, también podemos llevarnos unas cuantas estatuas, las más livianas – comenta Alexander

- Es una buena idea – responde Jack – bien comiencen a sacar todo lo que puedan de aquí

Comenzaron a juntar todo lo que pudieron para sacarlo de ahí, pero Jade en una inscripción de la salida se encuentra con algo poco alentador

- Jack…

- ¿Qué sucede amor? – pregunta el pirata extrañado

- La cueva se inundará en pocos momentos

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque aquí lo dice - responde apuntando a una inscripción de la salida – "Aquel que entre con la intención de llevarse el tesoro se quedará aquí para siempre bebiendo de las mismas aguas por las cuales entró…"

- Eso no es bueno

- Definitivamente no lo es

- Bien¡si nadie quiere morir sugiero apresurarnos para no tener una muerte poco agradable! – ordena Jack mientras ayudaba a sacar el oro de aquella cueva mientras esta rápidamente se llenaba de agua dejándola sumergida por la eternidad

Todos salieron ilesos y con las manos llenas de oro, mientras escapaban de las poderosas aguas de aquella cascada y al estar a salvo, veían como una nueva cascada nacía por el pasadizo por donde habían escapado.

- Eso estuvo cerca – comenta Antonio

- Bastante, bien llevemos este botín al Perla – ordena Jack a lo que obedecieron de inmediato. Al llegar, los demás tripulantes de la nave de velas negras, ayudaron a su capitán y compañeros a llevar el tesoro a la bodega del barco y luego comenzaron la celebración por el gran triunfo.

- celebren, rían y descansen, mañana tendremos otra aventura igual de buena que la acabamos de terminar, todavía nos queda un tesoro en este hermoso lugar y no me iré hasta conseguirlo – dice Jack a su tripulación, a lo que todos responden positivamente, luego él y Jade abordan el Perla para celebran en privado.

- No puedo creer que ya tengamos tres tesoros de Naut – comenta Jade muy contenta

- Pues créelo amor, porque es cierto ya verás que muy pronto tendremos los cinco y volveremos a tu pueblo, para que subas al poder y saques adelante a tu gente – responde el pirata acercándose a la egipcia

- Lo que dices es muy bello Jack, pero debes recordar que lo que me espera en mi tierra no es muy alentador para mi.

- Por tu primo no debes preocuparte, te prometí que nadie me iba a volver a separar de ti y soy un hombre de palabra, no te dejaré sola. Lucharé por ti – termina cerrando la distancia que los separaba y dándole un dulce beso a Jade, que luego pasa a ser uno apasionado y lleno de deseo, ambos quieren que esto pase, poder unirse por fin en uno sólo, de esa manera los dos saben que nada los podrá separar, después de cinco mil años separados; Jack la lleva entre besos y caricias a su cabina, donde dan comienzo a un anochecer de amor y promesas por cumplir.

La noche pasa sin mayores inconvenientes, la tripulación del Perla Negra descansa en la playa de Bahía Blanca, mientras que su capitán y su mujer descansan en el interior de la nave. Al despertar Jade observa al hombre que ama, durmiendo tranquilamente, con la respiración calmada y una media sonrisa en sus labios. La egipcia le roza sus labios con los de él, a lo que Jack profundiza el contacto transformándolo en un apasionado beso.

- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo estas despierta? – pregunta Jack separándose

- No hace mucho, pero lo suficiente como para apreciarte mientras dormías – responde Jade abrazándolo suavemente – me encanta despertar a tu lado

- Créeme que este es uno de los mejores despertares que he tenido desde hace mucho – comenta el pirata abrazándola mas fuerte - ¿y cuáles son los planes para hoy?

- Jade toma el mapa y comienza a leerlo – Pues según el mapa debemos ir donde "Al interior de Isis y ella con su infinita sabiduría sabrá revelar el tan preciado tesoro comenzando por el corazón"

- ¿Al interior de Isis? – Jack trata de reprimir una carcajada – Este tipo de verdad está loco, si supuestamente él es Seth, no debería dejar acertijos tan estúpidos, es algo indigno de un Dios de Egipto

- Jack no te rías, es sólo una expresión para decir que debemos ir a alguna cueva o algo por el estilo, recuerda que Isis es la Diosa de la fertilidad y las tierras – reprende Jade aunque sin poder evitar sonreír ante el comentario del pirata

- Lo sé amor, perdóname pero es que me causó mucha gracia, bien al interior de la tierra está el tesoro, también dice que empezará por el corazón…

- Si eso podría significar que está en el centro de la isla o algo así – propone Jade

- Hermosa e inteligente, la mujer perfecta – halaga Jack

- Se te olvido mencionar que también soy la única que te conoce perfectamente – añade de manera seductora Jade

- Oh, se me olvidaba eso – responde Jack, finalizando su comentario con un apasionado beso – luego les diremos a los demás los planes de hoy – dice separándose el pirata

- ¿Por qué no ahora Jack? - pregunta algo confundida la egipcia

- Porque aun no termina de amanecer y tengo planes para ti en este momento – responde con la voz cargada de deseo y pasión

- Oh, entonces luego les informaremos – comenta Jade acercándose a su amado pirata

Así pasó lo que quedaba del amanecer y algunas horas de la mañana, Jack y Jade entre caricias y la tripulación de Perla Negra pasando la resaca.


End file.
